Another Bride
by recchinon
Summary: "Let me introduce you, this is Maria, my fiancée.."


Prologue:

"Good morning..."

Slowly her eyes were opened. It was blurry at first but then she could see it clearer. The red haired vampire grinned sexily. He laid next to her body casually as if the fact that he wasn't wearing any shirt on was something normal.

Yui blinked. It took almost a minute before she realized what was happening.

"Gyaaah!"

Yui didn't know until then that she actually could be really strong when she wanted to. She managed to somehow kicked the handsome guy off the bed. Her face was red, she pulled the bed cover to cover her body. She tried not to yell at the guy.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded the vampire who now was rubbing his back as he climbed on the bed once again, "it's morning!"

Ayato rolled his eyes, he wasn't amused by the fact that his girlfriend kicked his off the bed, "of course I know, didn't I say, 'good morning'?"

"You supposed to sleep!" Yui scowled, the vampires were suppose to sleep until at least six o'clock. She had just slept for around two hours when the stupid boyfriend woke her up.

Ayato frowned, "I was waking you up nicely and you yell at me?"

She forgot.

Nobody should have yelled at Ayato Sakimaki. The strongest vampire with ego which was as big as the planet earth. She gulped when he crawled sexily toward her. How could she forgot that Ayato could be really mean sometime?

"So... You wouldn't say anything to me?"

He got closer and closer.

"Hmm?"

Yui opened her mouth slowly, tried to apologize but before she could say anything, he had capture her mouth with his own. Slowly but possesively he kissed her lips. Yui closed her eyes and let Ayato dominate her.

"Ah, Ay-ayato-kun..."

Yui moaned when he traced her neck with his lips. He licked her white neck few times before then bite her.

"Aaaah!"

He had biten her so many times. He had sucked her blood every night but she would never get used of the sensation she felt when her blood left her body. The place where his lips touched felt so hot. It hurt yet it felt so good. For a moment she forgot who she was, she couldn't think at all.

Yui didn't know what kind of feeling Ayato had when he sucked her blood like this. He always told her that her blood tasted delicious but other than that, he looked almost too calm. Didn't it affect him even if just a little?

"Mmmphh..."

Ayato pulled away with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. He licked her lips clean, he was still hovering above Yui who was trying to breath normally.

"So sweet..."

Yui blushed. His cheeky grinned made her heart beat faster, "blood doesn't taste sweet."

Ayato laughed, "yours does."

"You woke me up in the morning just because you want me drink my blood?" Yui tried to sat up as she narrowed her eyes, he studied Ayato with her eyes. She didn't hate it when he drank her blood, in fact she had started to enjoy it.

Ayato shook his head. He pulled her to lay down with him, "there is something important," he still grinned but his tone sounded more serious this time, their faces were so close that it was hard for her to concentrate. He smirked as he continued, as if he could read what in her mind, "I want you to prepare a room right away. Clean the house, prepare everything for this evening because we will get a guest..."

"Guest?"

Her eyes were on his lips. Those lips were so tempting and they were so close... She just need to move a little to capture those sexy lips with her own... She blushed and slapped herself mentally. This was not good. He was telling her something important yet all she had in her mind was kissing him like there was tomorrow.

"Yeah , she will stay with us for sometime," Ayato smirked "she is an important guest, so I want you to prepare our best guest room for her."

"Her? Our guest is a woman?" Yui asked.

"Hmm? Why?"

Yui smiled, "no, no problem. I am kinda happy. It's a bit lonely for me living with you guys. Having another female in the house would be refreshing."

The read head chuckled. He pecked on her lips playfully to tease her, "we'll see if you would really like her..."

With that he pulled her body to her and started kissing her fully on the lips.

.

Yui Komori had been living with the Sakamakis for about a year and she had been used with the fact that the whole family was actually vampires. When she cleaned the guest room today, the boys was still in their own room, sleeping soundly, waiting for the night to come before they woke up and started complaining about food.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't asked Ayato whether their guest a human or not. If she were a human like her, she had to prepare some dinner for her... But if she were a vampire...

Yui wondered how a female vampire looke like. She had met some male vampires and they were all so good looking. Look at the Sakamaki brothers! When she first came into the house, she couldn't believe her eyes. Those guys were so handsome, so beautiful... And she ended up falling in love with one of them.

Yui blushed as she remembered this morning. They couldn't go too far because Ayato fell asleep in the middle of their make out session but that alone enough to make her heart skip a beat. She could still feel his touch in her body, everywhere. Like how his fingers traces her skin or how his lips kissed her neck...

She shook her head and continue her current job, changing the bed cover in the guest room. It wasn't wise to think about Ayato when she was working like this. That man was definitely an incarnation of a sex God. He just need to smirked and those girls would open their legs for him. She wasn't kidding. She knew many girls in their school were crazy about him.

She knew that before her, Ayato had had so many girls in his life. Whether it was her body, or their blood, it was so easy for him to get a woman. As for her who never had a boyfriend before, being with Ayato was constantly making her worried. She wondered if one day Ayato would get bored of her and left her for another woman... Right now he still needed her blood, but one day, who knows? She had so little experiences with a man. Maybe one day Ayato would find that it was too troublesome... She knew they day when Ayato left her, or made her leave, was not there yet, but she couldn't help but to feel worry. Especially because it had been almost a year and they hadn't had sex yet.

Ayato had kissed her so many times and sometime they did a little more than kissing but they had never gone too far. She knew Ayato was experienced and she wondered what made him hadn't touched her that way, yet.

Maybe he didn't look at her as a woman?

Did she really lack of womanly charm?

There had so many things in her head when she heard the bell was ringing. The guest was there already! She quickly finished her job and looked at the clock.

6:00 pm.

Wasn't it a little bit too early?

Yui opened the door nervously and smiled, "welcome, we had been waiting."

In front of her standing a woman. A very beautiful model who could have been a super model with her body and face and hair and... She wrinkled her nose as she looked at Yui. She had a feeling that this woman didn't expect her to be there.

"Who are you?"

The woman with long hair looked at her from head to toe. The way she looked at Yui was intimidating. Yui was so nervous that she didn't know what to say. Who was she? For a moment she forget herself.

"I, I..."

"Whoever you are," the woman rolled her green eyes as she walked passed Yui, "bring my stuffs in."

Yui bit her lower lip. She was about to get her stuffs just like what the woman had told her to when she heard a familiar footstep and familiar voice behind her.

"Oh, you've been here. Welcome to Sakamaki Manor..."

"Ayato-sama!"

Yui turned right in time to see the woman jumped into Ayato's open arm. He smirked as he returned the hug. For a moment, Yui felt like she shouldn't have been there to disturb them...

"Hey, aren't you early?"

The woman chuckled, finally she pulled away a little from Ayato, "I can't wait to see you again..." Then she looked at Yui and gestured with her hand, "who is that girl?"

Ayato smirked making Yui felt her face became hotter. Why did he have to look at her like that? Suddenly she had a bad feeling about it. Her heart was beating faster.

"Well, that is Yui Komori, she lives here with us," Ayato explained, "she is..."

Yui tried not to look at him.

"...my food supply."

She felt a pang in her chest. No, he wasn't wrong. She REALLY was his food supply. He drank her blood everryday so yeah, technically, she really was his food supply.

What did she expect him to say?

"And, Yui, let me introduce you to Maria," Yui wasn't looking at his face but she noticed his hand on her waist, "she is my fiancee."

.

Author's Note:

:D hey, if you play Diabolo game you will realize I change some facts here but don't mind it, it is just a fanfic! Btw, english is not my first or second language so excuse my grammars!


End file.
